Band of Four
by Runhard
Summary: Once upon a time Azgarnia was in turmoil. Legend states that once four lone warriors rose up and defeated the evil king, and peace settled over the land. Now Azgarnia is in turmoil again, and the four descendants of the warriors must defeat the king again
1. Prologue

_Introduction_

"_Once upon a time, many years ago, Azgarnia was ruled by a compassionate king, named Vorrel. He ruled the land fairly, and for many years Azgarnia was at peace. However, one day, the king was mysteriously assassinated by a rebel group who sought to rule the land by dictatorship. Their leader rose up and claimed the throne, and Azgarnia was plunged into darkness._

_But there were four mighty warriors who stood against him…_

_The first, Rakoz, was a born leader. He was an accomplished swordsman, and wherever he went, he was never unaccompanied by his faithful shield and sword._

_The second, Arvyn, was a cunning elf, who's cunning and intelligence was only matched by her skills with a bow. Her keen vision and hearing made her a fierce competitor in any fight._

_The third was a mighty mage whose true name was too powerful to be spoken by anyone but the Gods. To everyone else, he was known as Ardun._

_And finally, the last warrior, Ralkfirth, was an explorer whose knowledge of the lands couldn't be rivaled by anyone, except maybe by his hawk, Screech, which he could talk to telepathically._

_All four of these warriors were unique, and, coming together with the help of a rebellion they created, they were able to overthrow the new, evil king. They ruled over the land peacefully for another century, until eventually they left Azgarnia to sail over the sea to discover new lands._

_Doing this, they left their second officer in command to rule over Azgarnia… which he did for many a year to come, until one day, about two centuries ago, he was suddenly struck by a strong fever, and he died in his bed that night._

_Well, no land can live at peace without a king, and so for a few years, there was great unrest and fighting took place all over Azgarnia to determine who would be the new king. The land was split into two separate political groups._

_These two groups then proceeded to fight each other over who would rule. Finally, one triumphed over the other, and a new, greedy king, Orik, rose up and claimed the thrown._

_After being defeated, the second group then doubled back, and claimed a large peninsula in North-Western Azgarnia. Now they are simply known as 'the rebels'._

_It became apparent soon, however, that Orik only wanted the thrown only because of the wealth that came with it, and he had no desire to rule over Azgarnia. He sucked the land dry of its riches, and drought fell over the land. It has remained so to this day…"_


	2. Chapter 1: Rakoz

The old man closed the book, set it down by his feet, and smiled warily.

"And that's how our land came to be."

From across the square, Rakoz grinned. He'd been named after one of the great four, so that maybe he'd amount to something, yet here he was, flitting from stall to stall, looking, but too poor to afford anything.

Rakoz was nearly nineteen now, and yet he had a very slim figure. He was quite tall, and even though you could see his ribs in places, he was still very strong.

He kept his hair trimmed short so that he could see when he sparred with his brothers, and his light blue eyes shone with confidence and welcoming.

Rakoz loved to hear the old storyteller tell stories of the Band of Four. It always made him feel strong and confident that if a boy of his age and status could rise up and defeat the evil king, then maybe his life wasn't as worthless as it appeared.

With this thought in his mind, he turned and began making his way back to the abandoned building where his small family and some other poor families lived.

However, as he began walking, a voice called out to him.

It belonged to a friendly merchant who went by the name Stok, who had once known his father.

According to the merchant, they had both been in the army together, and during an ambush, Stok was shot with an arrow in the shoulder, and left for dead. The rest of their platoon ran off, but Rakoz's father loyally stood and managed to fight off dozens of them.

Well, that's the story Stok told everyone- although Rakoz thought parts were probably exaggerated. But his father did actually save Stok's life, and for that, Stok was eternally grateful.

"Good to see you again Stok. How were the rounds this year?"

Being a merchant, Stok had to travel across Azgarnia every year with the other merchants. Now he was stopping and resting in Orik for a short while.

"Worst than last year- those elves have cut off many of the trade routes, and we were forced to instead travel through some rough terrain." He sighed. "But tell me- how have you been? Have you found someone to take you on as an apprentice yet?"

"Not yet- I'm still looking."

Stok shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if you're interested in a merchant's life…"

Rakoz positively beamed.

"But I know nothing of the trade."

Stok stood up straighter and puffed out his chest.

"That's alright, I could teach you. But you'll have to ask your mother first."

"Ok, will do."

Rakoz had just turned 19, and so he was really much to old to become an apprentice. _Stok is too generous_, he thought to himself.

And with that, he turned on his heel and headed home. After walking for about ten minutes, he finally came to a dark alleyway. Quickly, he made his way down it, and turned into a small doorway.

Knocking three times, a small panel was opened, and an alert voice from inside called for a password.

"Let thee never falter under the blade." Rakoz replied.

The door slid open, and he quickly made his way inside- where he was greeted by his mother and three brothers.

"Did you get anything?" His mother asked.

Rakoz's face fell and he bowed his head. In all his excitement about being taken on by Stok, he had forgotten about the purpose of his visit to the market.

"I'm sorry mother- I completely forgot. See, Stok wants to take me on as his apprentice." Rakoz looked up, grinning. Her reaction was not one he had hoped.

"You care more about yourself than this family? You selfish boy!"

She barked something at one of Rakoz's younger brothers, and he quickly scurried out of the door and into the night. She turned back to him.

"Fine, if Stok wants you, Stok can have you." And with that, she opened the door to the alley, and threw his pack out.

Frowning, he grabbed his dagger, and headed outside after his small leather backpack. This had been happening more and more lately- he would return to his house with food, his mother would kick him out for the night, and he would have to find a place to lay low until her anger blew over.

But this time it was different. Rakoz got the feeling that his mother actually didn't want him back this time. Sighing, he headed towards the stables, where he could shelter in the hay for the night, before he went and joined Stok tomorrow morning.

It was already dark outside, and most of the merchants had probably already closed up shop, and so Rakoz began walking toward the royal palace.

When he got there, he headed around the side to a small barn window.

He quietly opened it, and slipped inside. Once there, he searched the place, and found a cart loaded with hay, which he then lay down in.

He was asleep in seconds.

Rakoz suddenly awoke to the sound of fighting. It was still dark, and he could hear the city bell ringing- warning everybody that the city was under attack.

He quietly stuck a head out of the hay and tried looking around, but his vision was blocked by the stable door.

Rakoz was about to leave, when suddenly he felt a jolt, and the cart he was sheltering in began moving.

As it traveled down the streets, he looked out and saw many elves fighting the imperial guards. The king had managed to seize control over most of Azgarnia, but he had no hold over the elves- who resided in a nearby forest, across Relk's River.

Rakoz didn't know where he was going, and when the cart turned towards the city gates in an attempt to flee, he just lay there, shocked.

He couldn't leave the cart in fear of being brutally murdered by the elves- his people told stories of how they would torture their victims, and how they didn't care for anything but themselves.

But at the same time, he didn't want to leave the city, because who knew what dangers lay outside its gates?

Making up his mind, Rakoz burrowed himself deeper in the hay, and tried to block out the cries of agony coming from outside- a feat that wasn't working very well.

After what seemed like forever to Rakoz, the cart stopped. He didn't know what to do, so he just waited.

After about five minutes of silence, Rakoz deemed it safe to exit the cart- and so he did, but was very careful about it.

He peered around to where the driver normally sits, and let out a soft moan when he saw the reason why the cart had stopped.

The driver was still sitting, loyally clutching the reins, and nothing would have looked out of the ordinary if there wasn't an arrow sticking out of his throat.

Rakoz stumbled backwards, and turned to run, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, and a sack was shoved over his head.


	3. Chapter 2: Arvyn

Arvyn was beyond frustrated- nobody treated her right because she was so young. True, she was only 19, and for an elf, that was extremely young…

But still! The nerve of the elders! Not telling her anything about the attack on the capital town of Orik- and then when she learned of it, they wouldn't let her accompany the rest of the elves.

This pretty much left her alone in the village with the elders and a few warriors left behind for guard duty. They looked about as pleased as she did, but they wouldn't let her sit with them, and join in on their archery competitions.

Arvyn was a pretty elf, but none of the radiant beauty of elves had begun to form on her yet. Her ears came to points, but she didn't yet have the customary high cheek bones, and perfect figure that all older elves had.

Another trait that showed her youth was her long blond hair, and her light blue eyes. Once you hit an older age, you're eyes turned dark with knowledge, and your hair turned either silver with wisdom or dark brown or black with cunning.

And although no one could match her skill with a bow, she still claimed no respect from the other elves.

Grudgingly, she left the archery arena when a few of them began whistling and telling her to go away after being beaten by her in a contest of the bow. Elves were usually not ones to show such childlike behavior, but these ones were male, and only a few years older than her- you were allowed to enlist in the army and fight when you were 20. Arvyn was only 11 months off.

She didn't know what to do with herself, and so she went for a walk. Quickly, she made her way through the melee training area, and past the giant oak tree- which housed the council, not even pausing for a second to bow her head and repeat the customary ritual t show her insignificant status in comparison to them.

Finally, she came to the gardens. This made her smile. No matter how badly treated, elves were very close to nature. She loved walking through the gardens and see the flowers blossoming.

Arvyn looked down and saw a particularly sad looking small bud trying to make its way past the ones that were already in bloom. Frowning, she pushed the other flowers aside, so that the smaller bud could blossom. She smiled again- It looked happier already.

Yawning, Arvyn suddenly realized she felt very sleepy. There was never much light in the forest, but now all remaining light from the sun was gone, and the village was lit by an artificial sun high up in the branches of the trees. It was night outside the forest.

Slowly, she made her way to outer ring of the gardens, where an old oak tree lay. Then, she began to climb up its thick branches, until she reached a point very high up.

She then found a small hollow, and fell asleep in it.

It seemed like an age that Rakoz had sat on this boat. With the sack over his head, though, he couldn't judge time by the level of the sun in the sky

After binding his hands tightly with a roughly strewn rope, he had been carried by someone with superhuman strength for about an hour to what he presumed to be a river- where he was then deposited in a boat.

Now, he'd been sitting in the same boat for nearly four hours. The current was dragging them along swiftly, though, so he must be very far south of Orik.

Suddenly, he could feel the small canoe to begin slowing down, and all at once, it came to a dead halt. The sack on his head muffled all voices from outside, and he waited to find out what was to be done to him.

Someone grabbed his arm and led him out of the boat. This time, the walk was short, and after only a couple of minutes, he was stopped. He felt the sack being drawn of his head, and saw that he was in a large dimly lit room with an extremely high ceiling.

The door, it appeared, was locked with a strange locking mechanism- which didn't look to have a keyhole on it. He shouted out loudly- the cry echoing off the high ceiling.

At first, he thought he was in a prison cell, until a loud voice called out from the other side of the room.

"State your name."

Rakoz twirled around, and saw at the other side of the room, a group of about seven people sitting in high backed chairs.

He suddenly remembered his dagger, and his hand went to it. The voice called out once again.

"State your name."

Rakoz didn't know what to do, but he figured there was no harm in telling them.

"Rakoz."  
There was a hushed murmuring at the other end of the room, and the loud voice once again spoke out over the rest.

"Is that you're given name- or a name you conjured by yourself?"  
Rakoz found these questions entirely frustrating.

"Given, of course."

"And a last name?"

"None."

More hushed murmuring.

"What is your father's name?"

"I have no father- he abandoned me when I was young."

"Yes," the voice called impatiently "but what was his name?"

Rakoz was growing impatient.

"Why are you asking me all these useless questions?"

"Was it by any chance- 'Starlet'?"

At the mention of his father's name, Rakoz let out an audible gasp. But he quickly collected himself, and drew his dagger. Raising his voice, he said:

"Alright- now I'll start asking the questions here. Firstly, where am I?"

"That's irrelevant as of now. You will learn soon enough- have patience young one."

Rakoz began to shout "Shut up, just shut up. I've had enough patience! Now tell me where I am!" He began stalking forward with his dagger raised.

Suddenly guards streamed out of doors he hadn't seen earlier… Rakoz was surrounded.

A loud voice suddenly pierced the air, and Arvyn woke shrilly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A short while passed without any more disturbances, and so she lay down again.

But the silence was soon broken again by an angry voice. Once again, Arvyn sat up, but this time, she jumped down from her sleeping post, and swung from branch to branch until she reached the base of the tree.

Rakoz looked around. He was now surrounded by what he estimated to be seven guards- all of which had their swords and bows drawn, and pointed at his throat. It would have been suicide to try and fight them with his small dagger- especially considering they were much faster and stronger than humans.

"Elves," Rakoz hissed.

Slowly, he let his dagger drop to the ground.

"Easy now- don't harm him!" The voice called out alarmed from the other side of the room.

The elves slowly backed off, but stood warily several feet away from him- weapons still drawn.

"Please young one, nothing can be achieved through violence."

"You say this- yet you are constantly attacking our cities and destroying our farms. You kill us for sport!"

There was a shocked silence. The guards frowned at him. Finally the elf spoke again from across the room.

"This is what you believe? Who told you these fabrications?"

Rakoz remained silent.

"Very well- if you must know. For a millennia elves and humans lived peacefully side by side. Then, when Orik seized the throne, he declared war on us. We ignored this, and didn't fight him until one day his army invaded our forest and began cutting down the trees. His forces stumbled across a small elven village, and they killed everyone in it- including a newly born, no older than one. As for attacking your helpless farmers and destroying your crops- have you ever seen this happen? It is just another fabricated lie your people tell amongst themselves."

Rakoz was at a loss for words.

"I-I never… knew."

"So now you do. But we should not dwell on the past, but rather on the future... your future to be exact."

Rakoz crossed his arms, and looked out the window.

"I'm listening," he said finally, with a defeated tone.


	4. Chapter 3: The Quest

Arvyn was never one for privacy, and so when Rakoz awoke with her face several inches from his, he- not surprisingly- fell out of bed. Unbeknownst to him, she'd been sitting like that for the past two hours, examining him. She'd never seen a human before.

She leaped down from the bed, and sat cross-legged- watching, as he rolled under the bed.

Rakoz had no idea who she was, and what she was doing in his room- which he had locked the previous night. The only logical conclusion he came to was that she had broken into his room, and was here to kill him while he slept.

He lay under the bed for several minutes, until finally it was apparent that she was gone. Rakoz let out his breath slowly.

"Why are we hiding under the bed?" A voice whispered from behind him.

Rakoz recoiled, and hit his head on top of the bed. He rolled out from underneath the bed, and ran to the other side of the room, where he had placed his dagger on top of his dresser the night before.

When he got there, he grabbed his dagger, and pivoted on his foot to face his enemy.

Arvyn had also crawled out from underneath the bed, and was regarding his leather pack with some interest.

"This pack… what is it made of?" She asked.

When he did not respond, she brought it up to her nose, and sniffed it. Rakoz saw this and sighed. He remembered how the elder had told him that elves were a kind, noble race, and they wouldn't hurt or attack anyone unless they were attacked first. He was just so used to thinking that the elves were a violent people- and it was hard to break old habits.

Slowly, he put the dagger back down again.

"It's made of cow-hide."

This made Arvyn react very suddenly. She let out a small shriek, and threw it out the open window.

"NO!!" Rakoz gasped "Why did you do that?"

Arvyn faced him, a frown obscuring her pretty face.

"A cow was killed to make that, you should know better."

But Rakoz simply sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Anyways," Arvyn continued "I forgot. I was actually sent here for a reason. The elders want to see you as soon as you wake up… Which is now officially five minutes ago."

"Did they say what for?"

"No."

"Alright, well I assume you'll be following me there?"

Arvyn nodded "Yes."

"Alright," he said, sighing again. "Can you leave the room for a second, please?"

"Why?"

"So I can change."

"Why do I need to leave for that?"

Rakoz grinned, remembering how the elves were not at all ashamed of their bodies, and one would often see them stripping, and swimming in the river.

"Just leave, okay?"

Grumpily she agreed.

After she had gone, Rakoz quickly grabbed his dagger and shoved it into his sock. Then he pulled a tunic over his chaps which he had slept in, and made his way to the door.

Arvyn was impatiently pacing the hall when Rakoz walked out. Impatience was another one of her traits that made her for a unique elf.

"Shall we go then?" she asked him.

Rakoz grinned and started down the hallway, with Arvyn quickly scurrying into place beside him.

When they reached the end of the hall, Rakoz began descending the ladder which would lead him back down to the ground.

"Okay. Let's go over this again: you believe that I, along with Arvyn, and two others have been sent to Azgarnia to free the land and overthrow the crown as the legends told the four great warriors once did…"

"Yes."

"And you plan on doing this by sending us on a quest across Azgarnia to find the 'secret' rebel's hideout which is located somewhere behind the great gates, on Slaker's peninsula…"

"Yes."

"And once we get there, we must try and form an alliance between the elves and the rebels, and lead by the band of four, we will all rise up, and seize the crown."

"Yes."

"But you're going to send us in alone, because the rebels don't trust the elves, and if they see them traveling on Slaker's, they will believe it's an attack."

"Yes."

Rakoz sighed and fell back into his chair, rubbing his brow. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"We want to move you out as soon as possible. And preferably at night. You'll be escorted as far as the mainland. And you'll be given two horses to travel on."

Rakoz didn't even attempt to argue. He simply stood up warily, bowed to the elders, and left. When he got tried to open the door, though, he heard a thump and a grunt from the other side.

He stepped out, drawing his dagger.

Arvyn ginned sheepishly at him from the ground.

Rakoz smirked and reached out a hand to help her up. "Why were you listening?"

"I wasn't," she replied taking his hand and picking herself up. As soon as they touched hands, a small spark erupted, and suddenly images started flying through his head: Arvyn hitting 5 bulls-eyes in a row, her climbing a tree, her mother being killed by humans. He could've cut them off, but he decided he wanted to see more.

Suddenly Rakoz felt a punch in his stomach, and his air left his lips in a swift 'whoosh'. He fell down. Looking up, he saw Arvyn angrily standing over him. She roughly picked him up by his collar, demonstrating super-human strength.

"You're never to go into my memories again."

"But it was an accident."

"I don't believe that." And with that, she threw him down on the ground again, and stomped off.

As she left, Rakoz was left on the ground, his mind swimming with different thoughts: sorry for Arvyn about her loss, but angry at himself for not restraining himself… but the most overwhelming thought was how pretty she looked when angry…


	5. Notice

Hello. Due to the fact that I'm currently writing another story, and the fact that I'm going away on vacation tomorrow, I will be able to update this story with another chapter for about 3 weeks. During the vacation, though, I will be updating my other story, and working on 'Band of Four'. The next chapter will probably be up in 2-3 weeks. In the meantime, though, check out my other story 'A Hopeless Journey', under 'books' and 'New Jedi Order'.

Regards

-Dan


End file.
